Memories
by The Spiffmyster
Summary: Roxas has been having these questionable dreams lately. Dreams about a certain brunette and redhead. And the redhead has something to say. One-sided AkuRoku, actual AkuRoku if you squint. :/


**I have no idea where this came from. Two days ago I was like "Let's put on depressing music and write something to make you emo" so I sat at my laptop, with no planning whatsoever, and wrote this…thing. I so totally made it all up as I went. I had no idea what the fuck was going on. XD**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. And srsly. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction when I could be spending my moneyz on unimportant things!?**

**--**

_He made me feel like I had a heart… _

Roxas woke with a start. That voice…he _knew_ he had heard it somewhere before. But where? The young blonde looked out his window at the moonlit night sky and let out a heavy sigh.

"That's the fifth time this week that's happened. Who is it?" he asked his almost bare walls.

Roxas had been having dreams lately about a man in a large black coat with fiery red hair. And also about another boy who, except for his chocolate brown hair, looked just like himself. In these dreams it seemed as if the redhead was talking to Roxas through the brunette. And over the course of the week he had learned their names.

"Axel and Sora," he said as he put his thumb to his bottom lip. Roxas pulled the covers off of the lower part of his body and made his way to the bathroom.

The blonde leaned the palms of his hands onto the edge of the counter as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He studied his features for a minute, switching from area to area on his person. Then his sight jerked to the faucet. Roxas turned the silver cylindrical dial marked "hot" and let it run for a moment or two before he took the same hand and splashed a few handfuls of the warm liquid onto his tired face.

_That's not true! …I would…_

The blonde quickly stopped with the task at hand and stared wide eyed at the mirror. _Why am I still hearing his voice?_

Roxas scanned the bathroom behind him via the reflection in the mirror. No one else was in there. So how was he able to hear the voice? He wasn't dreaming, was he?

No. He wasn't.

"…_Roxas…"_

His voice was getting clearer. Like he wasn't in the blue eyed blonde's dreams anymore…

But where was it coming from?

"_Roxas…?"_ this time it was the boy Roxas had come to know as Sora, _"Roxas, can you hear me?"_

Said brunette was hesitant to answer the voice back, "Yeah, but _why_ can I hear you in the first place? And who are you…and that other guy, too," he asked the walls, still staring at the mirror and scanning the room behind him.

"_Listen, I'm Sora, as you probably know, and the other guy, Axel, is your best friend. He's been trying to get to you through me for some time now," _Sora's voice echoed and that's when Roxas figured out the voices were coming from his mind.

"So what were all of those messages he's been telling me?" this time he conversed with Sora through his mind.

And it seemed to work, _"Those weren't messages. Those were your memories. From a long time ago. He's been channeling them through me to get you to remember."_

"So that's why I've been having these dreams about you two."

"_Yes. I'm so glad you understand now."_

"So Sora, who are you two anyway?" Roxas asked.

"_Oh. Well Axel is a…Nobody. And I'm the Key bearer…"_

The pieces were clicking together in the poor blonde's mind. _But I'm the Key Bearer…_

"_And you're my…Nobody…Roxas," even though Roxas couldn't see Sora's face, he heard the sympathetic tone in the young brunette's voice._

"…What?" Roxas slid to the floor and his hands fell limp in the middle of his uncrossed legs.

Axel's voice flooded his mind this time, _"Roxas…I'm sorry. We had to get you to remember. You've been locked up in Sora's mind for far too long. We had to lure you out with something," _the redhead sounded sad, pleading…heartbroken.

"I don't understand. I'm not real? I don't have a heart? This whole world I've been living in is a fake? Nothing is real!?" Roxas was starting to get furious. Everything. Everything around him was a fake. His friends, his house…his parents. Figments of his -or should he say Sora's- imagination.

Sora again,_ "Roxas, please. You have to come out. Axel needs you."_

"Why should I care? Nothing I know and love is real anyway, so what's the point?" he heatedly argued with his other self.

Axel, _"Because, I love you, Roxas,"_ The blonde could immediately tell Axel wasn't lying.

Roxas froze up, "Hell no. I'm not dealing with this…no. Not right now," he turned around and stared blankly as he receded to the farthest depths of Sora's mind to live in his fantasy world.

--

On the outside of Sora's mind Axel's head hung low.

"Axel, I am so, so sorry. I should've never proposed the idea," Sora apologized as he knelt down in front of the redhead to look at his face.

After a few minutes, the green eyed man lifted his head, "No, no it's okay. I know Roxas'll come around. He's just stubborn…He'll be back," Axel smiled at Sora as he was engulfed in a black portal, "See ya, kid."

Sora looked up at his forehead, "Axel better be right, Roxas," and he smirked.

**--**

**I coulda sworn when I started I was set on a happy ending. XD Oh well. :D**

**Hope you liked it, yada yada yada…**

**Review or I'll procrastinate more on "Summer Vacation" AND I'M CRAZY ENOUGH TO DO IT D:**


End file.
